


Muffins of Moving

by the_toadlet



Series: Treats & Pastries -Phan [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Craaaack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 06:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10483872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_toadlet/pseuds/the_toadlet
Summary: There's not actually any muffins but i needed a name so there you go folks





	

**Author's Note:**

> There's not actually any muffins but i needed a name so there you go folks

The first time Phil proposed moving out was halfway through dinner, and Dan had a mouthful of stirfry. Dan paused, put the fork down, and proceeded to mumble something through his food.

 

“ What?”

 

“ Fwee food funfeter if.”

 

“ I understood none of that.” Dan rolled his eyes; how could Phil not understand his completely clear english? Dan finished his mouthful before trying again.

 

“ We could consider it.”

 

“ I know! I have, and it would be really fun, and we could afford it, and we could get a dog, and-”

 

“ Phil. Phil. Yes. Later. I want to eat. We’ll do it laaaater.” Dan drew out the A and smiled winningly at his husband. Phil sighed.

 

“ Fiiiine.”

 

\---

 

The second time Phil brought it up was possibly the worst time.

 

Dan was on his back, and Phil was standing with his dick half up Dan’s arse.

 

“ So, Dan, have you thought about moving yet?”

 

“ I’ve thought about you moving, goddammit. Go.” Phil pouted but snapped his hips forward, drawing a moan from Dan. 

 

“ I meant like to a house.”

 

“ Can we talk about this when you’re  _ not  _ fucking me?”

 

“ I  _ guuuueeesss. _ ”

 

“ Thank you.”

 

\---

 

The next to last time it was brought up, Phil collapsed next to Dan on the sofa and shoved his laptop at Dan.

 

“ What’s this?”

 

“ Houses.” Dan blinked but took the computer, snuggling into Phils side and looking at them.

 

“ That one’s nice.”

 

“ Yeah, but the backyard…”

 

“ Is tacky as hell, I agree.

 

\---

 

The absolute last time it was brought up was when Dan dropped the box in the wide and airy living room, grinning at his husband. They actually did it.

 

“ Now, aren’t you glad you listened to me?”

 

“ Yes, Phil, I’m glad I listened to you blabber about houses.”

  
“ Love you too, Dan.”


End file.
